


Why Didn't You Say So in the First Place?

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, old joke new twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets in Batman's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't You Say So in the First Place?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Batman is DC's. Joke is classic. Combo is all mine, but not making any money off of it.

**Why Didn't You Say So In The First Place?**

He'd been watching the shoreline all night, waiting for the smugglers to arrive. It was foggy, and he'd had more than one false alarm prove to be an ordinary fishing boat. When he finally saw his quarry dock, Batman waited several moments. Then he gunned this own motor and set his course.

He bit back a muffled curse when the other boat sped off. He'd made his move too soon! Swallowing his irritation, he took off in pursuit. He had to reach them before they hit the open sea-and international waters. The fog wasn't helping matters. With visibility this poor, he stood a good chance of tearing up his boat on the rocks, or ramming another ship

He felt a flash of irritation when he saw the other light. The craft seemed to be directly in his way-and it wasn't moving. A moment later, it occurred to him that the other boat could be in trouble.

"Ahoy there!" he radioed. "Can you read me?"

"Ahoy yourself," came the cheerful response. "Loud and clear. Anything I can do for you?"

They weren't in trouble. They were merely in his way. "This is Batman," he announced. "I'm in pursuit of a suspected criminal. Alter your course ten degrees east-northeast."

"Um, sorry, Batman, no can do. You need to change _your_ course ten degrees east-southeast."

They were in his way. And _now,_ they were in trouble.

"Listen to me," he said, fighting to stay calm. "I am on an intercept course. I do not want to lose the other boat. You are currently blocking me. Alter your course ten degrees east-northeast, or you will _not_ enjoy the consequences."

"Listen, Batman?" The voice was still friendly, still apologetic, "much as I'd like to oblige, I have to tell you that you'll like the consequences even less if you don't adjust _your_ course ten degrees east-southeast."

Batman could barely believe his ears. "Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking? I am Batman!" he roared. "I am in an armored craft, currently closing on your position at a rate of 47 knots. I am trying to apprehend a boatload of arms smugglers with minimal damage to life, limb and property, and YOU. ARE. IN. MY. WAY. Adjust your course ten degrees east-northeast!"

There was a pause. Then, "Do you have any idea to whom _you_ are speaking?"

This idiot just didn't know when to quit. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

"I am the Gotham Harbor Lighthouse Keeper, and I would strongly urge you to adjust your course ten degrees east-southeast!"

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then came a slightly sheepish, "Acknowledged. Correcting course now." _And hope to hell that none of his family were listening in on_ that _conversation!_


End file.
